Of Homunculus
by Niarisu
Summary: When one girl delves too deep into the secrets of the Homunculus, she finds herself as one of them. Her brother, meanwhile, tries to decode her research. Set 300 years after 'Fullmetal Alchemist'.
1. Wrath

Ok. First of all, this story isn't mine. Not yet at least...My friend wrote this, but according to her, she doesn't feel like finishing it, and therefore doesn't care...so I'll post what she has before continuing it. Fun!

**Discliamer:** Neither of us owns FMA.

* * *

"So this is Wrath?" said Greed skeptically, he actually raised an eyebrow at the sight of her. "Doesn't look very intimidating…" muttered Lust, appraising the girl.

Envy remained silent, he was thinking the same thought as Greed, but the sight of the newest addition to their family unnerved him. It looked exactly the same as the blonde girl he and the others had chased around the entire country. Well, she wasn't an ordinary blonde girl. She was a Nationally Certified Alchemist, by the name of Rena….Rena something. He had never bothered to learn her last name. Anyway, he mainly called her Shirou-chan when they had captured her. He had enjoyed seeing her get mad at him for calling her by the stupid nickname. "Why are her eyes different?" asked Envy finally, staring at the girl. Unlike the rest of them, she still retained her original eye colour of gold, although her eyes were dulled. Normally, upon consuming Red stone, a Homunculus' eyes turned purple and the pupils became slits.

Father looked mildly surprised by his observation.

"As I created her using the original body, she isn't a Homunculus like the rest of you. She is, slightly different."

"Okkaaaay…"said Greed, "So what is that difference, old man?"

Father sniffed disapprovingly at the name Greed called him, but didn't immediately reprimand him.

"Wrath here, can use alchemy. Very useful as you will soon see," he said putting an arm on the new Homunculus' shoulder.

"So the array is to control what she can do?" said Lust.

From the neck down, in blood red, on all visible skin, the girl had an exceptionally complex alchemy array written into her. Her right arm was exceptionally heavily marked. "Partially. I've actually put onto her, the very own alchemy array she herself created," said Father proudly.

"So you're saying you mooched off the brat's research," grinned Greed.

Father glared at the middle-aged Homunculus. Greed was of all of them, the most insolent and insulting towards Father.

"That's NOT the point," he growled.

Envy snickered. Father was SO losing it. Lust sighed and actually walked away. Gluttony had left an hour ago to go eat and Sloth was sleeping.

"Well…anyway…Envy, you are going to be paired up with Wrath."

"WHAT!"

"You're the oldest, she's the youngest. It balances out."

"Not to mention the fact she has the same outfit as you do…"snickered Greed.

"Is there something wrong with what I wear?" growled Envy dangerously. Wrath did wear the same outfit he did, just that it was a bit longer. He wore a tight black sleeveless shirt that started at the neck, and ended just below the rib cage, black shin protectors, tight black gloves, and a tight black skort. The short part of the skort was tight. The skirt bit wasn't. On him, it didn't even reach his knees, on Wrath, it did.

"Your job Envy, will be to train her, teach her, and in some cases, possibly protect her. She's _Your_ little sister now," smiled Father.

Lust breathed a sigh of relief.

"Finally, someone else those two get to pick on…"

"What was THAT!"

_YAWN…_Sasuke stared at his clock as he woke up. DAMN, he'd be late again. Then the date hit him. How long had it been without her? Two weeks? Felt more like two years. His little sister Rena, or Shirou-chan as he sometimes called her, had gone missing. Disappearing from a completely impenetrable military building, where she worked as a State Alchemist; well secretary was more like it, but she had the qualifications. Sasuke ate hurriedly. If he was late, he'd be getting hell from the General. He could almost hear the old man's voice, shrieking at him.

'_MAJOR! WHAT THE HELL! YOU'RE LATE! Why can't you be more like Colonel Mustang? He's Always on time!'_

Sasuke growled as he ran out the door of his apartment. Damn Mustang, the goody two shoes. He was always just ahead of him by just barely. He was 1 year older, 2 ranks higher, 1 inch taller, 1 tiny bit more popular and in every test, beat him by .1. It drove Sasuke mad. How was it possible to beat 100 on a test when there were no bonus marks! God Damn it, he thought as he rushed to towards the office buildings of the military.

Grumbling to himself, Sasuke sorted through the mail. It used to be Rena's job, although she was overqualified to do this kind of work. She had been firmly convinced that it was because she was Eastern and blonde that she had been given such a dumb job. She had hated dumb blonde jokes, and most people got hurt if they made one. Being undercover REALLY sucked. Sasuke himself was a Nationally Certified Alchemist, and was currently stationed in Eastern Headquarters to supervise the doings of the General. He hated this job, he hoped something would happen so that he could quit the charade, and beat Mustang to a pulp. Much to his surprise, part of his wish came true within two seconds of his thinking it. An explosion rocked the building. Shocked, Sasuke jumped up immediately, and ran over to a window to see what was going on. Thick smoke was coming from the direction of the secondary office buildings. A flash of yellow light came from that direction as well. Sasuke squinted at them. "Alchemy?" he murmured, observing the light. He was pretty sure he could see the electrical sparks of energy that accompanied a transmutation.

"Major! Remain where you are!" shouted Mustang running past him. Would it KILL the man to learn his last name? Was Kusanagi REALLY that hard to pronounce? Sure it looked intimidating on a sheet of paper, but it wasn't that bad…was it? Glaring at the man, he waited for all the soldiers to pass by. Then glancing around, Sasuke climbed out the window. If an alchemist was involved in whatever the hell was going on, those men wouldn't stand a chance.

It was so, unbelievably hard to get anything done right with Wrath. You had to specify every little damn thing with her, you also couldn't leave her alone for more than a second, without something horrible happening. It was hard to believe that she had been a genius. This entire mission's point was to do it quietly. Greed and Envy had been going over the finer details, when Wrath blew up the building with her destruction array marked right arm.

"No you IDIOT!" yelled Envy, slapping the girl's face, "You weren't supposed to blow it up!"

Wrath stared at him with her lost, blank golden eyes.

"Oh…"

She clapped her hands together and touched the ruins. In a flash of yellow light and crackle of electricity, the building rebuilt itself.

"I didn't say to put it back together, you moron!"

Wrath blew it up again.

"NO!"

It went back together.

"G..GO STAND OVER THERE!" he yelled at her.

She did as she was told.

Greed sighed.

"We should've left when she blew it up the first time."

"Urusai…"

"Picked it up quickly didn't you?" commented Greed.

"It's not that hard a language you baka…"

"I'm not dumb Envy, I understood that."

"That's not the point, I told you to shut up."

"I'm not going to."

"I said SHUT UP!"

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm older than you!"

"SO?"

The two Homunculi were glaring at each other so intently, they didn't notice the approach of a soldier.

"HEY! You two there! Stick'em up!"

The idiot human…he hadn't noticed Wrath.

"Boy, what a bummer, we've been spotted," grinned Envy maliciously. He couldn't wait to see that guy's guts all over the floor.

The man was smart, he got the idea that they were going to try and kill him; so he thought. Try was not what they were going to do; they were going to massacre him. The man fired point blank at Envy with a machine gun. Blood gushed out of Envy's mouth, as the green haired youth fell back.

"ENVY!" shouted Wrath, charging forward. The man opened fire on her. Greed smirked. On top of being able to use alchemy, Wrath also had another special ability that was unique to the Homunculi.

Each one had their own special ability:

Envy could shape shift, Lust could extend her nails into claws that could cut anything, Gluttony could eat anything and he ate everything mind you, Sloth…well she never did anything so who knew, Pride could see almost everything, even the flows of air and possibly through walls, but the jerk was so proud he never said anything about his abilities. Greed could turn his skin into an impenetrable armour, and Wrath…Wrath could move faster than anyone could possibly imagine.

The teenaged girl dodged through all the bullets and had grabbed the man's face with her right hand before he could blink. Greed winced in mock sympathy with the man. He was about to die a very, very messy death. The man's head exploded, blood gushing out of his ears, nose mouth and the back of his head. He was dead before he even hit the ground.

"Wrath…what the hell was that for?" asked Envy getting up, bullets popping out of his skin around him. Another trait of the Homunculi: They couldn't die.

It was thanks to the Red stone that this wonderful property existed. Even if they were stabbed straight through the heart, brain or any other vital place, they wouldn't die. They simply lost a life, out of the hundreds of thousands of millions that were contained inside a single Red stone. On top of having multiple lives, the Homunculi also had regenerating powers. If they were severed in half, for example, the larger half would re-grow the missing part of the body, including the clothes, quite convenient actually.

Quite suddenly, a large spike pushed itself out of the ground to impale Greed. He was only mildly shocked, to have been caught off guard, and was only slightly peeved that he had lost a life.

"Oh my God…it's a palm tree wearing a skirt…"muttered a male voice shocked staring at Envy. Greed couldn't help but snicker. '_Palm tree with a skirt' that's a good one…_he thought. Through the corner of his eye he could see the alchemist who had killed him. A young man of about 18 years wearing a blue military uniform was kneeling on the ground, hands placed upon a transmutation circle drawn on dirt. The kid was skilled, to have drawn such an effective circle so quickly. Greed shattered the spike with his hands, and began to dust of the bits of rubble on his jacket and pants. He looked towards Envy. He really did look like a palm tree with his crazy long green hair!

"Hey palm tree!"

Envy glared at him.

"Let's go, we'll blow it up on the way."

Envy nodded slowly, he hated taking Greed's advice, even if it was good advice.

"Yeah, let's. Wrath!" he called over his shoulder.

Wrath came running from where she had been hidden in the shadows. The boy alchemist gave a gasp of shock as she ran by him.

"Blow it up," ordered Envy.

Wrath punched the building with her right arm and it exploded. The three Homunculi left, unconcernedly, walking.

All he could do was stare after them. It was impossible to get through that rubble, even with alchemy. His mind was blank fuzz. That…that couldn't have been her… That was just impossible. Impossible, Rena was missing. That couldn't be her. It looked nothing like her, he had been hallucinating, all he had seen was a girl of about her age and height, with a very, very similar hair colour. Yes that was it. He had seen who had looked very similar to her, but it wasn't her. WHO WAS HE KIDDING! THAT WAS HIS FREAKING LITTLE SISTER! But Rena didn't have an Uroborus tattoo on her left shoulder. She had spoken about it once, over dinner, while talking about her research into ancient legends. A winged serpent/dragon monster thing eating its own tail with a six pointed star symbolising alchemy in the middle of the circle. The Uroborus: a symbol of evil, and dark eternity according to the religious Western texts. Here in the East, the symbol represented eternity, time and immortality. Come to think of it, that mark was also on Palm tree and the other guy as well. Palm tree's leg and weird guy with sunglasses' hand. Interesting.

"What the hell were you doing there Major…Major!" asked Mustang sternly. Sasuke ignored him. Until he used his name, he was not going to answer, he decided stubbornly. Mustang should realize it soon, the implications of not using a person's name in the East. That guy was from Central, he wouldn't know of the importance of a person's name. "Major…K-…Major Kusana…Major Kusanagi…?" said the colonel after a few attempts. Sasuke looked up.

"Ah, I got it right! Well then, do you have an explanation Major?"

Sasuke pretended to seriously think about it and then said:

"No."

"What…?"

"NO, I do not have an explanation for why I was there, sir."

"Ah… so…Did you kill that man?"

"Wha-?"

"Did you or did you not kill that man?"

Sasuke looked surprised/

"You think I killed that man?"

"You were the only one found there! A magic circle was on the ground! The coroners report he died from alchemy! Reports of gold yellow sparks were heard from dozens of people!"

"Sir…no respect intended," started Sasuke, Mustang's eyes widened at that.

"But you know nothing of alchemy."

"Huh?"

"Alchemy requires a written equation within a TRANS-MU-TA-TION circle. For that man to die, a transmutation circle would have to be drawn on him or on whatever killed him."

"I presume you know something of alchemy?"

"I studied it before, in my childhood. What I told you is a principle component of alchemical practice."

"So what else is there to alchemy?"

"T-That would take some time to explain sir…I've been told that I could bore rocks to death with my explanations…"

"Don't worry, we've got plenty of time and I've heard boring people give speeches."

Alchemy : The mystical power to alter the natural world; something between magic, art and science. However since it is a science, the laws of nature, physics and the world still apply. You cannot make something out of nothing. To obtain something, something of equal value must be given in return. This applies to every day life as well. In order to get somewhere in life, you must work. You sacrifice time and energy. Sometimes the sacrifice can even be on an emotional level. To kill, it takes a piece of you with it.

"Envy…" he glanced up at the use of his name.

"Hmmm…?"

"What is a question?"

Of all the... "You're ASKING one!" he exclaimed lying back down.

"But what is it?" If he wasn't annoyed, he'd be amused by the sight of a sixteen year old girl sitting as if she was only 5, asking such a dumb question.

"A question is what you're asking me right now."

"What…am I doing…right now?"

"THINK!" What _did_ go on in that blonde head of hers?

"I…I don't know…Envy…what am I doing?"

"You're bugging the shit outta me!"

"Oh" Silence.

"So what is a question?"

"ARGH!"

"Envy…?"

"A question is a thing you ask when you want an answer! Idiot Shirou-chan!"

A slight frown crossed her face but was gone quickly.

"I'm sorry Envy…"

Envy sat up. No point in trying to sleep now. Wrath quickly occupied the space he had been lying down on and put her head in his lap. He stroked her soft pale blonde hair absentmindedly. Strangely he recalled Father's words: _'She's_ _Your little sister now.'_

* * *

Isn't it good? Yes? I'll post her next chapter sometime soon...


	2. Sharing

Ok, here's chp 2. Personally, one of my favourites. Yep.

Disclaimer: No one owns FMA except for those people with lots of lawyers. Yep.

* * *

God Damn Mustang, pretending to be all nice and sincere…and then put him on trial. He didn't have time for this. He needed to find out what was wrong with Rena. Sasuke growled and punched the wall in the hallway, which got him a couple of stares. She went missing for two weeks and suddenly pops up with those two freaks…well, one freak and a semi-normal guy except for the fact he didn't die. He had a feeling her research would have to have SOME sort of answer. But how could he possibly get out to the countryside where they had conducted their experiments? He glanced at the window. Actually…there was a way…

Envy was silently fuming, as was Lust he bet. He hated these 'family dinners' where everyone sat and ate at the same table, _politely_. Father would reprimand and correct bad table manners. It was supposed to bring all eight of them a little closer. Yeah right, snorted Envy, half of the disputes originated from these stupid dinners. Wrath was being clingy and annoying at this event. She didn't like Father. One time she had showed Envy something odd. It was pyramid of power. Envy was on top followed by Lust and Greed, under them was her and Gluttony, followed by Sloth then paramecium. He had no clue where she had learned that word, or what the hell it meant, or where Father and Pride were for that matter, until he saw the rest. Father came before Pride, but both were below amoebas. Because of Wrath's clinginess, he was now stuck next to Greed on the left and Wrath on his right, and Gluttony, the world's greatest grub snatcher an arm's reach away. Lust was smacking/severing the fat guy's hands and nose to keep him from eating all the food. Presently Envy was patting Wrath's head, who was leaning on his shoulder. She didn't like being near Father. Father was however watching both him and Wrath's actions with interest.

"Hey Envy, pass the salt," smiled Greed.

"Get it yourself blockhead," snarled the green-haired teen.

"Now, now," said Father waving his fork at the two of them, "Siblings must not fight. They must share. Because sharing is caring."

"All the more reason _not_ to," muttered Greed, "I don't care…"

"You better, or I'll make you," smiled Father warningly.

Gluttony was in a dilemma. He couldn't reach the turkey…he wanted to know what it tasted like. He decided to ask his second bestest sister who was closest to it.

"Wrath! Wrath!" he called, "I can't reach that!" said Gluttony who was very upset. Envy raised an eyebrow at the fat round, bald Neanderthal like man. He looked like an adult but he was more like a baby. Well actually, more of an over-grown baby… Wrath reached out and grabbed the turkey with her fork and tossed it over to Gluttony, fork and all. Gluttony caught the whole thing in his mouth.

"Look, the family morons are much better at sharing than you are!" said Father.

"Who're you calling a moron?" growled Wrath in a very uncharacteristic tone of voice. She sounded threatening and dangerous. Her voice had also lost the child-like characteristic it usually had.

"No one called anyone anything. Except for me calling Greed a blockhead," he said patting her head, "Father didn't call anyone anything Shirou-chan" he repeated again.

"Envy?" said Father expectantly. Envy swore at him internally.

Envy picked up the salt and passed it to Lust who was on the other end of the table by extending his arm.

"Here."

"I don't want salt"

"_Take it_. I'm _sharing_" he growled.

She took it. The last time Envy had that look in his eye, she had ended up with pink hair for a week. Envy gave Greed the sugar bowl.

"I don't want sugar."

"Well too bad! Suck it up Rocky!"

Greed flicked Envy's head, _after_ hardening his hands; Envy in return, dumped the salad bowl on the bigger man's head. Soon a full scale fistfight had broken out and eventually turned into a food fight. Father just sat there, resignedly, shaking his head the entire time.

A whole blasted week to get across the city to get to the stupid country side. They had let him go, but only with an escort of a State Alchemist. Thank God that this guy hadn't been at the exam, or he'd know him. Sasuke was already planning to 'lose' the Lieutenant.

"Sasuke-kun?" asked a familiar voice behind him. Turning slightly to see who it was, he gave a double take.

"SAKURA-CHAN?" he exclaimed shocked, at the beautiful young woman holding a parasol at the station. Sakura had been a childhood friend of his and Rena's.

"You're-You're beautiful!" he gushed. She giggled.

"You look quite nice yourself!" she smiled, as she glanced around, "Where's Shirou-chan?"

Sakura was one other person who could use that pet name without getting pulverized.

Sasuke felt as if he had been punched in the stomach.

"She's…she's not here. She's still got some work that she put off to the last minute."

Sakura made a face.

"That doesn't sound like her. Usually _You're_ the one to slack off!"

He was about to protest when his escort, who he had momentarily 'lost', caught up with him. Lieutenant Strong was a huge muscular man with a voice like a foghorn.

"MAJOR KUSANAGI!" he shouted.

Sasuke froze, and if possible, he'd have turned blue. The big man burst through the crowd.

"Major you should know better than to run off like that!" he yelled, "And who is this stunning young lady? Your girlfriend?"

Sasuke fell over from the sound waves coming from the man's mouth. Sakura stared at Sasuke.

"_Major_?"

"I'll tell you later…" he said weakly

"Are you all right sir?" proclaimed the man, "You must take care of yourself, or you won't be fit for the trial!"

"_TRIAL_!"

"I'll…explain later…"

The rooms were just like they'd left them. Just dustier. The key to Rena's disappearance was here…somewhere in this mess. It took him another week to finally discover Rena's findings.

"IVE GOT IT!" he yelled excitedly, looking for all the world, like a 6 year old who just got new baseball cards.

"What? Got What?" asked Sakura opening the door with food. Excited, Sasuke brought down books, bits of papers and hundreds of sheets and dumped them on the kitchen table in front of Sakura and the Lieutenant.

"Rena, was researching human transmutation."

"That's illegal!" exclaimed Strong. Sasuke ignored him.

"There has been no case of a successful one but," he said holding up a sheet of paper that was scribbled all over, "Rena came up with a theory on how to do it, and drew connections from all sorts of stuff. She was also very interested in ancient legends." He held up a drawing of the Uroborus.

"Especially this and the Homunculi"

"Fairy tales," scoffed Strong.

"A homuncu-waah?" asked Sakura.

"A theoretical perfect Human transmutation. A dead person come back to life," explained Sasuke.

"I'll just say that Rena was quite persistent in her belief that a Homunculus was created in the legend of the city that vanished in a night. She says that the Uroborus represents immortality. And this…"he said unrolling a large sheet of paper. "Is the transmutation circle to create one…" he said his voice straining.

"Sakura-chan…I lied to you. Rena…Rena's been missing for four weeks…I saw her…marked with the Uroborus….she…didn't recognize me. Those with her didn't die…" He looked up at the two of them. "Rena is now a Homunculus."

"So that's what they think it is?" scoffed Greed. Lust snickered.

"Yes. He's not as smart as she was. He should've noticed that the bit concerning Father, was a bit odd."

"Wrath wasn't a stupid person, the Lieutenant-colonel wouldn't leave her findings in writing where anyone could see them," sighed Envy, he paused before asking, "Where is Wrath anyway?"

"Father sent her and Gluttony to the grave yard," said Pride. Envy and Greed exchanged looks. Put two idiots like them together and something BAD was bound to happen.

Sasuke tried to order the Lieutenant to stay at the house. When the man refused, Sasuke tried to intimidate him to not come.

"Look Strong, where I'm going, you may not live."

"It is my duty to protect you while you are here on vacation!"

"VACATION? Where I'm going it's going to be close to hell!"

"Just, where are you going?" asked Sakura.

"Sensei's…" he said scratching his head, "If she doesn't kill me before I get there…"

_Three minutes later_

"You're not obliged to come Sakura-chan…" sighed Sasuke as they continued up the hill.

"No… I'm… fine…"insisted the girl, breathing hard, "By the way…where does your teacher live?"

"Sensei? Out here in the woods. We studied under her when we were little. It was Shirou-chan's idea."

"That's sweet…"started Sakura, when a book suddenly slammed into Sasuke's face, knocking him flat.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"SASUKE! WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?" roared a young slender woman with Eastern features. Slanted eyes, black hair, slightly yellow skin, she was about 30, possibly younger.

"S-Sensei!" exclaimed Sasuke.

"IDIOT! Of course it's me!" roared the woman.

"MAJOR!" exclaimed Strong, running forward.

Sasuke winced. His Sensei gave him such a glare he flinched. OH boy was he going to get it.

"I teach you and your sister alchemy and you join the ARMY!" Sasuke went flying backwards.

"Madame, do you know that…" started Strong, when Sasuke's sensei interrupted him.

"URUSAI!" she yelled sending him rolling back down the hill.

Wrath and Gluttony were confused. They had been told to come here but to do _What_?

Usually they were never let anywhere unaccompanied except at home, and if they were brought along, it was usually to blow stuff up or get rid of people. So what to do now, in a graveyard, filled with nothing of much importance in their opinions. Gluttony tugged slightly at Wrath's skirt.

"Hey…Can I eat that?" he asked, pointing towards a tombstone.

Without Envy there to tell her what to do, Wrath was hopelessly confused and indecisive. She hadn't been given orders, so she had no clue as to what to tell her older brother.

"Ummm…ano…."she said, trying very hard to come up with an answer.

"Do you usually eat stuff like that?"

The round fellow nodded eagerly.

"Then I guess it's okay…"she started to say, but Gluttony was gone within three seconds with a happy cry and started to take big chunks out of the rock.

Wrath contented herself to sit down by a tree and take a nap.

* * *

Heh. You know, I don't think I'll say when this story switches writers...meh. 


	3. Eating the Graveyard

Well, the line breaks aren't working...but anyways, here is the third installment to this rather interesting tale...and I KNOW it was kind of slow, but I'm a bit busy right now. As in, have no time on the compy busy. yeppers. anyways...here goes! (And no, no owning FMA)

Sasuke's Sensei listened to his entire theory with sympathy; however she had something to say about it.

"Rena-chan wasn't stupid. She knows that there is no equal exchange for a life, she knows that life is too precious to have a price."

Sasuke nodded, but spoke anyway.

"But still, she had a firm belief that it was possible to create a Homunculus, using the most powerful alchemical amplifier there is."

"The Philosopher's stone? I know she liked to read comic books, but this is ridiculous…She actually believed it exists?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure she did, but everything concerning that is in code."

"What kind of code?"

"One I don't understand…from what I gather from it, it's based entirely on all those dumb comics she read, as well as obscure events in history that I don't even know!"

Sensei sighed, as they continued towards her home. She lived by herself in the woods, next to the graveyard, in fact she took care of the place. Her entire family was buried there. Sensei was the last of her clan. Sasuke couldn't imagine what that felt like, knowing that you are the last of an entire ethnic group. He belonged to the majority ethnic group, and was also possibly mixed, taking into account Rena's hair colour.

Sakura and the Lieutenant were following a short distance away. Sakura because she didn't understand alchemy and didn't want to feel like an idiot, and the Lieutenant because he didn't want to go rolling down a hill again.

"I wonder what those two are talking about…" said Sakura, helping the Lieutenant up the steps towards the graveyard.

"I don't know, but it most likely will concern Lieutenant-Colonel Kusanagi."

"Shirou-chan was a lieutenant-colonel?" asked Sakura, surprised. That meant that Sasuke's little sister was a rank higher than he was.

"Shirou-chan?" echoed the big man, "What does that mean?"

"Whitey. Chan is a suffix added to the end of a name of a girl, or a little boy. Or just added to make them sound cute, or that you think the person is cute," explained Sakura. She looked closer at the big man.

"You're not from around here are you, Lieutenant Strong?"

"No, I'm from Northern Headquarters. Recently transferred, I have not had the time to familiarize myself with the Eastern region customs."

Sakura giggled, "We're said to be the oddest of all regions, because we think differently from the rest of the country, as well, we have 'odd' customs."

"Like what?"

"We fry milk."

"WHAT?"

Sasuke glanced back towards the Lieutenant,

"Don't listen to her," he said, "She's a horrible cook. She fried peanut butter on eggs once"

Sakura glared at him. If looks could kill…

"But Fried milk does exist. Personally, I've never tried it, because Sakura-chan here usually cooks," said Sasuke grinning.

Suddenly they all stopped. Sensei looked around in shock. The graveyard was a mess! Tombstones had been toppled over, some were even missing!

"Who could have done this?" breathed Sakura.

"No one from around here," said Sensei, "All those punks know what I'd do to them…"growled the woman, walking purposefully into the graveyard.

Sasuke looked around carefully. There was something strange about the mess. Some of the tombstones seemed to be missing very large chunks. The particular shape of the missing bits sent shivers down his spine.

_It's almost as if someone bit right through the rock…_he thought.

Suddenly they saw a fat bald man, sitting on the grass, tossing pieces of rock into his mouth.

"HEY!" shouted Sensei, "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

Gluttony stared at these new intruders. Still munching on his bit of rock, he decided that maybe he should go ask Wrath about what to do, but then again, Wrath was nowhere to be seen in his immediate view. On top of that, Wrath was probably taking a nap and it wasn't nice to interrupt someone else's naps. He decided to try and eat them…they looked tasty.

The sound of fighting woke Wrath up. "Gluttony?" she called, getting up slowly. Best to see what was going on, Gluttony wasn't the greatest fighter because of his speed, or lack thereof. Gluttony was lying dead on his stomach, a spear thrust through one of his energy points, the red lines and dots that went down his arms. Three of them were on Wrath's back and there were two on her hands and arms. Shoving anything through any of those points would disrupt the flow of their regeneration power, either leaving them unable to move or momentarily dead. To avoid getting hit herself, she ran swiftly to pull out the spear before facing Gluttony's attackers.

That…that face…it couldn't…it couldn't possibly be… The girl facing them holding the spear that Sensei had thrown at the fat guy, looked exactly the same as Rena. Golden eyes, pale blonde hair, pretty face, but the girl wore relatively tight skimpy clothing and her body was covered in an alchemy array marked in blood red upon her skin. "Rena…" whispered Sensei, staring at the spitting image of her student.

_No it couldn't be her._

Sakura had covered her mouth in a gasp of horror and was shaking her head in shock. She refused to believe it. What could have possibly happened to her? She was so different, yet the same. There was no recognition in those eyes, no smile or care free, confident grin…there was no Rena in those dull golden eyes. "Rena…who is that?" asked the girl holding the spear.

"Silly girl, that's you!" exclaimed Sensei.

The girl raised an eyebrow, reminiscent of Rena.

"I am?"

"Of course you are, now let's go home now Okay?"

Suddenly, the big fat man got up, and pointed at Sensei.

"Can I eat that one? Can I Wrath? Can I?" he asked the girl, practically bouncing up and down with excitement.

The girl seemed to seriously consider it.

"Yeah, I suppose, I don't see why not…" she said, but before she even finished, the fat guy had already charged at them.

"Sakura, get back!" shouted Sasuke, pushing her backwards. "Sensei and I will fight them."

"But!" started Sakura, but Sasuke silenced her with a wave of his arm.

"That's not Rena…as much as it looks like her, it's not HER!" he roared creating himself a spear to fight with the one who looked like his little sister.

The black haired one had created a spear and obviously intended to fight with her. In her head, she labeled him Kuro-chibi-san, Black shorty. He looked like he was older than her, but he was shorter than her, the woman fighting with Gluttony, she labeled Sensei, as that seemed to be her name. Wrath glanced at the spear she was holding. She didn't like spears. Clapping her hands together, she touched the spear, deciding to turn it into her more preferred weapon. Holding it up in one hand, she prepared to turn this short guy into mincemeat.

He was surprised when she performed a transmutation on the spear without doing anything other than clapping her hands together. He was even more surprised to see the girl's preferred weapon. It was a humongous scythe! She held it in one hand easily, she seemed to be waiting for him to make the first move. _Well, since she's waiting for it, might as well give it to her, _he thought, charging at her. His eyes widened in shock when the girl simply vanished from his sight. He whirled on instinct, getting only grazed deeply by the girl's scythe instead of being severed in half. Her dull golden eyes, widened only slightly at his move. She didn't expect him to be able to dodge that.

"You're not that bad," she said, looking at his injury, "I didn't expect you to be able to avoid that swipe."

God his side hurt…

"You're pretty fast…but don't get cocky!" he said suddenly charging at her. Once again, she wasn't there when he looked. A sharp pain in his leg, informed him that she had moved to his side. He tried to whirl around to face her, but a sharp swipe that just grazed him from behind, telling him that she had moved again. He dropped to one knee gasping for breath. She was standing in front of him, resting the scythe's blade against the ground.

"You're just a human…there's no way you can keep up with me," she said blandly, she clapped her hands together, dissolving the scythe.

"Who are you?" he gasped, he didn't want to think this was his little sister…

"My name is Wrath…" she started, then seemed to peer at him closer, her eyes seemed to look at him, like they recognized him.

"I've seen you before…" she started softly.

"Huh?" he said confused.

"The military building…you…you're…"

"What?"

"You're the one who killed Greed-san…" she said, whirling around and punching the ground with her right arm. In an explosion of golden sparks and the crackle of golden electricity, fissures and spikes burst out of the ground. Sasuke stayed where he was too shocked to move, as the girl reached for his face with her right hand.

"IDIOT!" roared two voices simultaneously, Sensei shoving him out of the way and a green haired youth wearing something similar to the girl's ramming her.

Both he and Greed were glad they had come. Gluttony had been getting massacred, until Greed stepped into the fight between that woman and the fat idiot. The woman ran away as soon as she noticed Wrath about to murder the military kid from before. Envy decided to interfere as well, tackling the idiot blonde girl to the ground. He was in a bad mood. Gluttony came over, munching on he didn't want to know what, and just got Envy in a worse one.

"Can I eat that?"

Envy knocked him down with a fist and started jumping on the brainless buffoon's stomach.

"NO YOU CAN'T!" he roared.

The strange antics of the oddly dressed people had their undivided attention. All of these people seemed to know each other.  
"This is SO weird!" exclaimed Sakura, pulling at her hair.  
Her sudden exclamation caused the weird people to finally notice them. Sensei decided to speak first.  
"Who are you, and what did you do to Rena?"  
Two of them, the ones who had just shown up exchanged looks.  
"Ummm… You tell them."  
"Why?"  
"Because I'm older than you and I'm telling you to," said the one who looked like a teenager to the man.  
"Aren't the rules: Kill everyone?"  
"Father changed them. We're supposed to explain nicely…"  
"Oh…"  
"Oh indeed! So you tell them!"  
"Tell them yourself palm tree!"  
"FINE BLOCKHEAD!" roared the green haired one.  
"BRING IT ON SKIRT BOY!"  
"Excuse me…" interjected Sakura. The two looked at her.  
"Weren't you going to explain who you were and what you're doing here?"  
"Oh," said the green one, "We're here to take these two idiots back home."  
"And what did you do to Rena-chan?"  
"Oh…we remade her, well not us, but Father did."  
"What…What are you then…?"  
The man looked down at the teenager wearing the skirt.  
"I told you no one believed we exist anymore."  
"Shut up."  
"We are Homunculuseses!" laughed the fat one called Gluttony, who was running in circles.  
Sasuke's and Sensei's eyes widened in shock, and they stared at the one that looked like Rena.  
"So…so that's…so that's MY SISTER!" he roared trying to charge at them. Sensei grabbed his arms and twisted them behind his back. _What?_ he thought. Sensei wouldn't do that to him! Then he noticed that there were two Sensei's; one staring in shock at the one holding his arms behind his back.  
"Wrong…Her name is Wrath, and she's mine now," grinned the sensei double, turning into the green haired Homunculus.  
"My name is Envy, and you'd be that pesky Major Kusanagi, I have to thank you for killing Greed that time," he turned towards Gluttony, "and Gluttony, the plural of Homunculus, is Homunculi, not Homunculuseses."  
"Oh…Homunculuses!" said the fat guy.  
The man with sunglasses patted the fat one on the head.  
"Can we go now palm tree? We're going to get a scolding from the old man this time…"  
The one called Envy glared at Sasuke.  
"No thanks for the new nickname," he growled, moving away from him to stand beside the one that looked like Rena.  
"Alright! Let's go!" shouted the sunglasses one, and they vanished.

"What on Earth happened back there?" wondered Sasuke, as Sakura bandaged his leg.

"You're asking me? I want to know what's gotten into that girl's head!" roared Sensei.

Sasuke chanced a glance at his teacher's face. Judging from that look, she wanted to beat whatever had gotten into Rena's head out of it. His sister was a Homunculus…did that mean she had died a long time ago?

Envy was silent ever since they moved back to the underground. Wrath didn't like it. Was he mad at her for that graveyard incident? He probably was… She sat down by his feet at the couch. Without looking up she apologized to nothing in specific.  
"Envy-san…I'm sorry…"  
"You're what?"  
"I'm sorry…" she said softly.  
"Oh…well, sure apology accepted."  
"You're…you're not mad at me?" she asked surprised.  
"Keep bugging me and I will be!"  
"Sorry…" Wrath became silent as she curled up against the side of the couch and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Women Trouble

**Anyways, I'm slow, aren't I? And I haven't even gotten to my part yet...I've just been a bit occupied. Yup. And there's school. And I feel like starting two more stories, but I'm resisting the temptation. Anyways, here's chapter four...I guess...And I don't own FMA, neither does bloodredalchemist, and I don't own the first part of this story.**

Sitting at his desk, supposedly going over papers, Sasuke was tapping his pen and looking at a photograph of him, Shirou-chan and Sakura altogether, all smiling, with the local butcher. Those were the good days, huh?

"Major…MAJOR!" shouted a Lieutenant.

"Huh! Oh sorry…" he apologized looking up.

"The general would like to see you…"

­­---

"I WON'T!" declared the stubborn old man. "I will not do something so…so" he spluttered.

"Despicable?" suggested Envy, leaning back against a desk. Lust was examining her fingers. She was probably debating over whether to run the man through with them or not to.

"Now, now Envy," she said, "we're here to discuss a civil uprising here in the East against the capital, not to improve an imbecilic human's vocabulary."

"Now see here! I'm not going to do what you're telling me to!" said the old man.

"Really?" said Envy, looking bored.

"Yes! You have no hold over me!"

"Is that so?" whispered Lust, nodding to Envy, who grinned hugely.

"Hey, general, you must be dying to see your wife now aren't you?" asked Envy maliciously, a grin spreading across his features.

"Well of course! But what does that have to…" he started then stopped dead.

In the corner, was Gluttony, holding the gagged woman's head in his teeth. The buffoon probably couldn't resist taking a chunk out of her, but Lust's word was absolute with the idiot. There was a knock on the door.

"Oh bummer!" growled Envy, signaling to Gluttony to get going, "just as it was getting interesting."

"Don't forget what we said," warned Lust, as the 3 homunculi left the building, taking the General's wife with them.

---

"General?" asked Sasuke tentatively as he opened the door. The old man looked haggard, spooked and worn out. "Oh…Major Kusanagi…nice to see you," he said tiredly, "about.."

"Um…sir? If it wouldn't be so much trouble… Could…Could I take say…2 years off? I…I want to be with my family for a while…is that alright?"

The man seemed pained upon the word 'family'.

"Yes of course! Go ahead…actually…take 3 years off! Spend as much time as you can with them…"

"Yes Sir!"

_One Year Later_

Armelia glanced at sidelong at the handsome young man seated at the outdoor café table, reading a worn book with pages falling out. He looked different. Maybe an Easterner with his hair and eye colour. Tossing her blonde hair back, she tried to get his attention. No use. He was absorbed in his book. Why was it that all the cute guys out there were so nerdy? Calling over a waiter, she whispered something and pointed at the handsome dark-haired man.

He tried to concentrate, he really did. But time and time again the words 'This is stupid' kept going through his mind. Why did Rena have to write an entire code based on some stupid comic books! A waiter tapped him on the shoulder, surprising him horribly. Shocked, he flung the book up into the air, sending the waiter's tray crashing to the floor. Quickly catching the tattered book and pocketing it, he began to apologize profusely. He was such a klutz. "Sorry! I'm really Sorry!" he said. He was met with a blank stare. Sasuke thought for a bit. Damn…he'd been speaking the wrong language.

"I'm really sorry sir," he said in fluent, unaccented Western, "I'll fix it right away."

"F-Fix it?"

Sasuke with a piece of chalk was already drawing a transmutation circle around the broken pieces. Pale blue sparks and electricity crackled, and there was one perfectly restored tray and cup. Quickly regaining his composure, the waiter pointed inside the building.

"The young lady there sends you this coffee and hopes you will join her."

_Oh God not again…_

"Ah…I'd throw out the coffee, I'll…I'll join her…"he sighed.

Picking up his books and papers he walked over and sat down. The woman was staring at him with the biggest smile ever, as if he was some sort of exhibit or something.

"I just saw you do that Wonderful trick!" gushed the girl.

Struggling not to say a scathing remark, or run away, he smoothed the ends of his book.

"It's not a trick, it's alchemy…"he said his eyebrow twitching slightly.

"You're an ALCHEMIST?" she squealed clapping her hands together.

His eyebrow twitched again. He couldn't take this…he had to get out of here…

"What are you reading?"

"Notes."

"May I?" she asked extending a hand.

He raised an eyebrow, there was probably no way she could read the characters.

"Go ahead, knock yourself out…really…" he muttered.

She couldn't make head or tail of this book. It wasn't the words, well it was. The entire writing seemed to be characters from another world or runes for that matter.

"It looks very complicated. I don't think a girl like me, could understand this stuff"

Despite himself, he smirked. At last she was getting somewhere!

"Rena would be very upset to hear that."

She almost spat out her drink. _RENA! A woman?_

"Who's Rena?" she asked immediately.

He pulled out a photo from his wallet. Was this his girlfriend? A cute blonde girl of maybe 16 years wearing a blue military uniform and the military cap at a sloppy angle grinned out of the photo, alongside the younger self of the young man in front of her. From the uniform, she guessed that the man was a Major and the girl was a Lieutenant-Colonel.

"That's my little sister," he said tapping the picture, "If she heard you say that, she'd probably have chucked you across the street."

"A girl like her was a Lieutenant-Colonel?" she asked incredulously.

He looked surprised.

"Oh you can tell her rank?"

"My father's a military man. You're a major?"

He nodded stiffly.

"What's your name?"

"Kusanagi Sasuke…wait…no…Sasuke Kusanagi…" he struggled to think of it, switching his name to the normal form.

"My name is Armelia Kastlegard"

"Nice to meet you Kastlegard-san" he said getting up and grabbing his things.

"You're from the East?"

He left quickly, without answering. She stared after him. She had to learn more about him…

Back home, he had never had girl trouble. But as soon as he had stepped off the train…WHAM! These Western girls were crazy. They were pathetic, simpering and fluttering their eyelashes…he shivered at the thought. He kept telling himself that he had grown up with abnormal women. But then again, there were tons of women in the army, and those who weren't were just as aggressive. Sakura-chan for example, was perfectly capable of hauling a full grown man off into the hospital single-handed, or even beating the crap out of him. Here the men were strange, as they got offended so easily, he had offered to help a man build something and had nearly gotten his head bitten off. Sometimes he wondered WHY he was here, but then Rena's journal would remind him. The legend concerning the Homunculi originated here, there was something about a vanishing city. In his room, above a store, he tackled the code again. He didn't get it. The entire code was based off the adventures of two alchemist brothers and their search for the philosopher's stone over 300 years ago, and on top of that, the comic book version. He never really did understand Rena's obsession over those stupid comics, but now that he thought about it, you would have to have read and noticed every little detail about every single panel in those books…that's why it got on his nerves. A flutter at his window signaled that an unwanted visitor had come in. He knew who it was.

"What is it Palm tree-san?" he asked boredly, without turning to face Envy.

The two of them were on first name terms now. They actually kind of got along pretty well. Well, better than Envy and Greed did. Sasuke had actually had a nice conversation with Envy once, and Envy sometimes brought Wrath/Rena along. Sasuke had managed to talk to Wrath a couple of times, to see if he could figure anything out from her. So far all he did find out, was that she didn't remember being Rena, or that he was her brother. It was as if the Homunculi were born without memories of the person they were. Envy was always present when these conversations were carried out, so if the conversation seemed to be getting out of the acceptable limits, he would stop it.

"Hey now Sasuke-chan, is that anyway to call a friend?" grinned Envy.

"If you'd tell me what the hell is going on, maybe, just maybe I'd consider you a friend."

That was partially true and they both knew it.

"Oh, Veggie-head."

"Well…that's a new one Sasuke-nii-chan!"

"Don't call me that," growled Sasuke, glancing backwards at him.

Envy grinned at him.

"Well, I'm just asking, where's Wrath?"

Envy sat in the window and looked out.

"Not too far off, keeping watch."

"On what?"

Envy stuck his tongue out at him

"Not telling!"

Sasuke glared at him. Envy decided to change the topic a bit.

"Well, to give you an update, Wrath has started thinking for herself a bit, thanks to you. That's a good thing you know," he added looking at Sasuke.

"I've gotten sick of her asking me what to do every time there's something up," he sighed. Sasuke nodded.

"Anything else happen?" he asked.

"Oh…well this has really nothing to do with us, so it's a harmless bit of information…She dumped an entire bucket of mushed up humans on Greed's head when she got mad…"

Sasuke had a shocked/disgusted face.

"_HUMAN _remains?"

Envy didn't seem to notice, or really care that he was shocked.

"We cleaned out our new home. Father's been having a mid-life crisis of some sort…"

Sasuke knew a bit of this 'Father', he was apparently the one who created and controlled the Homunculi. Controlled, in a loose sense of the word, from what he gathered, the Seven Homunculi didn't exactly obey everything he said, in fact, they hardly ever did exactly as they were told to. Out of all of them, Sasuke had only met Envy, Greed, who he sometimes called Sunglasses, Gluttony and Wrath. He had yet to meet Lust, Sloth and Pride, and find out what they were capable of.

Suddenly, the shop owner's son, called up the stairs to Sasuke.

"Hey! Sasuke-san! There's some people here to see you!"

Envy glanced down to see who it was.

"It's a horde of women…"

"The West is insane…" sighed Sasuke, packing a bag.

Envy nodded sympathetically.

"You're telling me."

Peering out the window Sasuke, looked worried.

"Ummm…Palm-tree…they've seen you!"

Cries of 'There's a woman with him!' reached the window.

Envy glanced down at his apparel then up at Sasuke.

"Do I look _that_ girly?"

Sasuke opened a door on the ceiling, and started climbing out.

"It's the skirt!" he called down as he ran out on the rooftops. Envy decided, _not_ to use the door, but instead, jumped up, punching a hole through the roof. The two were running alongside each other.

"What are you doing? You can't die!" exclaimed Sasuke.

Envy shrugged slightly, "These women are strange. I probably would get killed quite a bit…" he said, jumping across rooftops. Both chanced a glance back. The women had made it to the roofs and were building makeshift bridges across the roof tops.

"Why are they chasing you anyway?"

"I dunno! All I know is that all of these ones are some women that approached me at some dumb café!"

Envy seemed to assess him.

"Well, you are pretty good looking…" Sasuke had a horrified look on his face.

"Compared to Greed and Gluttony…" The horrified look was replaced with a glare. Greed wasn't actually that bad looking, just Envy didn't like him.

Suddenly they realized they were surrounded.

"Khsaa…"swore Sasuke softly, "I can't believe I didn't notice this!"

Envy had clapped a hand to his eyes.

"I can't believe I got caught by a bunch of stupid human females!"

Suddenly there was a flash of golden light and an immense wall, erected itself around Envy and Sasuke. On top of it, kneeling, was a blonde girl, wearing an indecent outfit. A tight black sleeveless shirt that went up to just below her chest, a black skirt that only went up to her knees, and barely at that. She was barefoot, with black cloth shin-guards and gloves. Her body was most interesting. From an opposite building, she watched with her binoculars. It seemed to be an entire transmutation circle that went from her neck down.

"Wrath! What the hell are you doing here!" yelled the green haired youth of indeterminate gender, she had seen earlier. It _sounded_ like a man, but it wore a skirt…Wrath? What kind of name was that?

"I'm saving your hide!" retorted Wrath irritably. Envy glared at her.

"I was worried…" she added softly.

"What about surveillance?"

"No longer necessary."

Envy sighed. "You killed them didn't you?"

"No, that serial killer did. They fit the criteria of his method."

"So…you killed them…" said Envy.

"Shut up."

"Who are you telling to shut up? I'm older than you! You've been spending too much time with Greed!"

"Sorry…Nii-san"

"I told you not to call me that!" muttered Envy, glancing over at Sasuke. Sasuke looked upset. 'Nii-san', Older Brother, was what Rena had called Sasuke. The human would just have to accept the fact that Wrath wasn't his little sister, she may look like her, but she's different.

A rock hit Envy's face.

"Ow," he said, not meaning it. Suddenly spikes erupted from the wall, killing some of the women.

"Oy Wrath!" shouted Envy, "What the hell was that for?" he asked.

Wrath gave him a disapproving stare.

"What the hell are you doing, letting you get yourself hurt?" she retorted. Envy couldn't come up with a comeback to that. Humans were stupid, but these Westerners were in a whole other category. Envy glanced out into the night.

"Alright Wrath, let's go…Wrath?" he looked back and down. Wrath had just killed a couple more of the women, she was smiling, as she blew up some of them.

On top of starting to develop her own personality, Wrath had become quite a bloodthirsty little girl. The wrathful aspect of her had come out, magnified. She enjoyed seeing body parts littered across a wide expanse, hearing people scream, having the blood stain the ground. She especially enjoyed lining people up and swinging her preferred weapon of choice through them all, or blowing a number up at the same time, a sort of chain reaction. Not to mention, any insult, or slight action of aggression, was either interpreted as a threat or an incentive to fight. And when it came to fighting, Wrath usually won. Envy knocked Sasuke out with a swift blow to the back of his neck. Better for him not to see this bit about Wrath, the general idea he had about Homunculi was better for their and Father's purposes.

The girl stared openmouthed in horror at what she saw through the binoculars. The indecently dressed girl called Wrath, had jumped down and people had exploded. Could this girl be the serial killer who had been terrorizing the nation? The green thing and the blonde girl vanished just as she noticed a figure getting up. She focused her binoculars on it. Black haired, male, possibly 20, slight Eastern features, possibly mixed, he was wearing a military uniform. This could get interesting…

**Bleh. Review or I shall send Wrath (who I do not own, incidently) with her giant scythe to cut you all down. Well, I don't really care...but If you have any ideas for where this could go, drop them by. The ending isn't concrete yet.**


End file.
